Twisted Halloween
by BritishSpencer
Summary: SO this was something that I wrote a while ago


**~Twisted Halloween ~**

A woman with short red hair sort of spikey, and Two Different colored eyes. The right eye was green and the left eye was Red. It seems to be wearing a black tank top that's ripped in the middle like something clawed her. She also seems to be having problems running, because her pants are all ripped and keeps tripping her. It didn't help she had plat forms on. Splash, the sound that keeps making from the running in the mud, it was a horribly dark night and I mean like as black as a black cat. It was REALLY hard to see anything without running into it, and whatever she was running from didn't seem so…normal. They wanted to eat her AND they were fast, unnaturally fast. "This is the worst Halloween EVER!" she mutters under her breath. She continues to run away from the un-normal people. She's beginning to pant, and then see a graveyard up a head. She thinks to herself "this is probably a terrible Idea, but I need somewhere to hide and fast". She sprints into the graveyard, the sees a chapel of some sort and sprits inside. She's panting with sweat pouring down her face. She feels like she's going to fall over and die. She begins to rub her left eye and mumbles to herself, "Stupid colored contacts". She looked around the chapel, it look rather dusty and old. There was a coffin in lying on like some sort of stone table. To think of it most of the chapel was made out of stone except the wood chairs in the three rows. An older man's voice filled the room, "Are you lost Miss". She jumped from the scar, turned her head to the left to see the elderly man. He looked like one of those grave keepers, I believe there called Undertakers, but I could be wrong. She looked at him and shook her head "I was being chased by these weird zombie people" she told the elderly man. The elderly man grinned at her "oh really, people take Halloween too far. Don't you agree…Miss?" the elderly man questioned. She was a little creeped out by the elderly man's grin and the way he said that. She just replied back "Yeah…. I guess you're right". She slowly started to back away "I think I'm going to peek outside" She told. She turned around and walk slowly to the door a little scared. But before she could, she was grabbed from behind by the elder man.

"Let go of me you crusty looking rice crispy treat" She yelled as she3 struggled to get out of the elderly man's grip. His grip was something inhuman like, there was no way someone was this strong it impossible. She barked, "you crumbled up piece of paper unhand me!" The elderly man just chucked as his wrinkly look-in self-started to change. He looked like he was twenty-three now what the hell was going on. Her eyes widen, she was trembling in fear, "What t-the hell!? l-let go you f-freaking transformer" she sturdily yelled. The man only chuckled and whispered in her ear "well if I do that I'll lose my meal". What did that mean that she was some sort of cannibal?! She Screamed, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!ANYONE PLEASE HEL…" She was cut off by the man's hand covering her mouth. That didn't stop her she continued to yell but it sounded more like mumbles. "Shut up Women!" he yelled, he pinned her to the wall to grab something out of his pocket. Her eyes widen when he pulled out duct tape. He removes the hand from her mouth for a moment. She begged, "please no I'm sorry I-I promise not to yell j-just don't put that on m-my mouth". He chuckled "sorry Dear I don't think begging's going to get you out of this" he told. He then placed the tape around her mouth. She was in pain; he was pressing her up against the stone wall. She felt him getting closer to her neck. He whispered, "I'm going to bite you now and drink that virgin blood of yours". She begins to struggles and whimper in fear. She was terrified at what he just said. Hoping no praying someone would come and save her. Tears trickle down her face she thought she was going to die today.

A deep chuckle and footsteps fills the room. The man holding her begins to tremble and pulls out a gun with on hand. A man walks in within the shadows of the chapel. He looks like he's in his twenty's. He's outfit is comprised mainly in a classic Victorian fashion, like a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a flamboyant, intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, red frock overcoat with cape. He also wears a red fedora hat with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. He also has a pair of white gloves on them have some sort of symbol on it; it looks like that star in the circle that stands for hell I believe. His hair is short and is a pitch black color; the bangs are a bit longer then the back though. Like on the left side looks sort of un-even and its really shiny looking. She thought, "Is he my savior…please! Tell me he is". He chuckled again and stopped about 3 feet away from us. That man holding me yanked me in front of him and held the gun pointing at the trench coat man. The trench coat man finally spoke "It's not very gentlemanly like to use a woman as a shield". The trench coat man had a creepy grin on his face, she didn't like it very much. The other man was trembling in fear it seemed he knew who this weird trenched coat man was. "Y-you're A-Alucard you k-k-kill your own k-kind" the man told trembling. 'Does that mean there both not human' She question in her mind. Alucard chuckled deeply and his grin became wide. She saw fangs within his grin and became frightened. Alucard speaks in a dark tone, "then you know that you're going to die'. He pulls out to oddly large pistols; they were like two inches longer than normal pistols. He looks at the women "women may I shoot threw you, I'll make sure you don't die after words" he asked in a dark tone. The woman looks at him unsure what to do, but then again she didn't want to die. She nodded slowly, and he smirked and pointed the gun at their chest. Then bang…, the man behind her turned to ash, she falling to the stone floor, till someone caught her before she hit the floor. Alucard asked softly, "May I turn you little one?" She nodded slowly, and began to lose her breath. Her life was flashing before her eyes, she was about to die. She felt a small pain in her neck and felt something warm run down her neck.

Alucard's point of view

I asked softly, "May I turn you little one?" she just nodded in response as her eyes slowly closed. She was about to see death, but I won't let that happen. I grinned and bit her neck, her blood tasted pure and sweet. It was truly delicious, along with that I saw her life. She was born in the United States, her mother and father died in a car fire when she was seven. She lives with her two brothers Alex and Hunter Takahashi. Her birthday is July sixteenth nineteen-ninety-seven; she's naturally a Dirty blonde. Her eyes are both green and she believes in the supernal. She came to England to run away from her problems from home. Her name Is Spencer Takahashi and now she's a new vampire. "What a rather interesting human or was a very interesting human" I whispered to myself. I then hear someone call out, "Master! Master". I turn to see a young woman with short, somewhat messy blond hair and blue eyes a tight yellow uniform with a short skirt, long white stockings, and tall brown boots. It was Seras Victoria the other women I turned in a similar event like this one. "Police girl everything here is finished" I told in a deep tone. I picked up the unconscious young teen and started to walk out. Seras then asked, "Did you turn her Master?". I grinned and replied, "Yes police girl", then I continued to walk out the building and to the front of the graveyard with police girl following me, when a black car pulls up at the gate of the graveyard.

Narrator's point of view

A black a car pulls up, with armored vans with the words "HELLSING" plastered on them. Seras run up to the black car as Alucard slowly mad his way other there. The window rolled down and a woman sat there. She with long blonde hair and tannish skin, she looked like she was twenty-two or somewhere around there. She wore circular glasses over the most beautiful blue eyes. She wore a black women's suit with intricately knotted red cravat and cross over the intricately knotted red cravat. She sat there with her legs crossed as he lit up a cigar. "Sir Integra" Seras exclaimed from some distance. Alucard just appeared in front of the window that was rolled down "master the mission has been complete" Alucard spoke in a deep tone. Integra looked at the young teen in Alucard's hands and asked in a demanding tone, "who is that Alucard". Alucard grinned and answered, "This is my new Draculina...Master". Integra frowned "why did you turn her Alucard!" she scolded him. Alucard only chuckled and answered once again, "She didn't want to die, so I turned her Master". Integra sighed and ordered, "Take her to the hellsing manor". Alucard grinned and replied, "Of cores Master".

Spencer's point of view

I felt frozen, my skin was freezing cold. It was quiet which was rather odd. Then I almost forgot I die today or maybe it was yesterday. I don't really care; I need to find out where I am, if I'm alive or dead. I slowly opened my eyes I sat up to get a better look at the room I was in. I squinted my eyes to try to see something. It was dark and I'm talking pitch black, I could barely see anything. I looked around not noticing anything. Then I looked to my right to see red trench coat and beady read eyes looking down at me, with that creepy toothy grin. I screamed at the top of my lungs that it echoed through that manor.

Narrator's point of view

A loud scream echoed through the manor. Sera's and Integra ran down to the room Spencer was in. To find a frightened Spencer and Alucard laughing like there's no tomorrow. Spencer sits there trying to get herself to calm down. Alucard's laughing starts to get on Spencer's nerves. She barks at Alucard, "Would you just shut up you creep". Alucard grinned "it's not real lady like to raise her voice" he told. She barked again "It's not real gentlemen like to watch a lady when they sleep". Alucard chuckled "that is true, but most people wouldn't care what there master did if he just save her life" he told. Her eye began to twitch and thought to herself 'did he just say Master…does he think I'm going to call him Master…He must be a nut cause there's no way in hell I'm calling him MASTER'. She hear him chuckle and saw him grin at her. Then she hears his voice in her head 'yes I do expect you to call me that Because I own you now little one'. Spencer's eye begin to twitch harder and said, "d-did…you…just…". He questioned "are you frightened little one?". She barked "Stay out of my head you old crusty look-in creep". Integra stepped in before Alucard could say something, "Alucard leave the poor women alone". Alucard bowed in front of Integra " of cores master". Integra walks over to Spencer "hello Miss, I'm sorry for Alucard's rude behavior" she apologized to Spencer. She felt a little guilty "don't apologize for his mistakes Miss" spencer told. Integra lightly smiled "okay if you say so and its Sit Integra, Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgate Hellsing" She introduced. Spencer was amazed but how long her name was "Spencer, Spencer Takahashi it's nice to meet you" she said with a smile on her face. Integra glanced at Alucard "Miss Takahashi do you know what Alucard turned you into?" She questioned. Spencer slowly nodded "well he told me but I really don't know what he meant by it" she told Integra. Integra glared at Alucard and barked at him, " you turned her and you didn't tell her what it meant". Alucard explain " she was passed out when I turned her so I couldn't tell her Master". Integra Sighed and look at Spencer very seriously " Alucard isn't human he's a Vampire so when he…." she stopped in the sentence. She sat there in silence, shocked. She looks around and then speaks " where are my clothes" . Integra cocks her eye brow "why do you ask" she questioned. "I'd like to see for myself" she viciously told. An older man walks in with my clothes. He was probably in his sixties, he had his grey and black hair pulled back in a ponytail. He has one of those molecules on his left eye. He wore a butler uniforms without the jacket. "Here Miss Takahashi" he elderly man said while holding the folded clothes. I took the folded clothes out of his hands "thanks you Mister ummm… sorry I don't know you're name" . He smiled and introduced himself, " I'm Walter C. Dornez". Spencer smiled and replied " it's nice to meet you". Spencer looked in the pockets and pulled out a small mirror. She opened her mouth and saw fangs. She dropped the mirror and completely froze. Alucard Grinned at her reaction and spoke, "welcome to the night little one". Spencer gave Alucard an evil glare "shut up you said you wouldn't let me die! NOT! Turn me into a monster" she barked at him. Integra got up and scolded "Alucard! Is that true". Alucard grinned at Integra "she didn't say what way she wanted…" he was cut off by Spencer, "Shut up! Just Shut up! I'm sick and tired of you! You have a fucked up mined did you know that!". Seras, Walter, and Integra were shocked and all glanced back and forth between the two. Alucard laughed and explained with his deep voice, "say what you want little one but that won't change what you are now". Spencer was in heat she wanted to rip his face off. She got up and looked at Integra and asked, "Sir exactly what does this organization do?". Integra answered "here at hellsing we killed vampires that use there inhuman nature for granted". Spencer put on a thinking face the spoke, "sign me up, I'll be two times better then Alucard". Alucard laughed at her determination and spoke, "and what makes you think you're going to be greater then I". She glared and answered "because I was human once and humans get determined easily". Alucard grinned and said, "good luck with that little one" Integra held out her hand "welcome to hellsing Spencer Takahashi" she greeted. Spencer took her hand and shook it "glad to be here" she determinably said. That's how it ends on this twisted Halloween.


End file.
